


The good things in life are better with you

by BookGirlFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Asexual Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "This-" Jesica flapped her hand back and forth in the narrow space between her and Loren, "....thing, between us... It's not broken, is it?" '</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good things in life are better with you

"This-" Jesica flapped her hand back and forth in the narrow space between her and Loren, "....thing, between us... It's not broken, is it?"

Loren looked at her for a long moment, then gently smiled, bumping Jesica's shoulder with her own. "Nah. 'Course not."

Jesica breathed a dramatic sigh of relief. "Oh good, because I was really worried there that I had screwed everything up, and you'd hate me for it, and I'd really hate for you to hate me, because I kind of love you-" her eyes widened, "-but not like that! Not that there's anything wrong with it, just that I don't feel like that, and it's not personal, I don't feel like that about anybody, ever, so it's not about you, don't-" Loren's hand over her mouth brought her to a sudden stop, and she looked up at Loren with wide eyes. 

The taller woman looked at her solemnly, no trace of the smile there only moments ago remaining. "You are the most important person in my world, and I would never hate you," Loren spoke slowly and deliberately, eyes locked with Jesica's. "And I would never ask for from you than you are willing to give."

Jesica slumped in her seat, releasing a weight she hadn't even realised she was carrying. "Thank you."

A peaceful silence settled over them as they rested, content in each other's company-

"-anything I say now is going to ruin this, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a quote found on Google.


End file.
